Ghoulia Yelps
Ghoulia Yelps is a zombie. She is the cleverest and most sophisticated girl at Monster High, although she only speaks "Zombie," a language only consisting of groans and moans, and moves slowly. She is a great illustrator, as noted in "Daydream of the Dead" and loves graphic novels. Portrayers In the English version of the cartoon series, Ghoulia's voice is provided by Audu Paden. In the music video for the Fright Song, there are several character analogues who received creative interpretation by the video crew. The punk zombie girl is played by Cassandra Caccioppoli. Character Personality Ghoulia is depicted as intelligent, sophisticated, timid, stressed out, and shy. She's a huge bookworm and is very intellectual; all of her fellow students call her the smartest ghoul at Monster High. It is revealed in her 'Basic' diary that she is good friends with Cleo de Nile because Cleo was willing to give her a chance, when zombies are typically discriminated against. Ghoulia can be unhappy with Cleo often though, like when in the webisode "Copy Canine" Cleo tells Clawdeen to copy from Ghoulia, or when Cleo steals her science project in "Mad Science Fair". She also is a comic book enthusiast: according to the "Fearbook" she is a member of the comics club, and in the webisode "Daydream of the Dead" it is shown that she is a major fan of the comic book hero Dead Fast. She is also stressed out at times such as when Frankie said hi to Deuce which Cleo claimed is cheating on her. Ghoulia gets so stressed out that she slaps her forehead in "New Ghoul @ School" and sighs in stress when her glasses break after Cleo's banshee scream breaks them in "Neferamore". She is sometimes frustrated by the limitations of her slow movement, such as when she is trapped by the rainGhoulia Yelps's 'Basic' diary, July 15th or when she's too slow to get to the Maul on time.Ghoulia Yelps's 'Basic' diary, August 15th Despite these limitations, she sometimes displays pretty good dexterity for a zombie such as when she creates elaborate designs out of string in "New Ghoul @ School". Appearance She has light blue hair and pale gray skin. Her appearance is very studious and she wears cat-eye, horn-rimmed "nerd" glasses. Because of her zombie heritage she has trouble with facial expressions and tends to slouch and stand in awkward positions. Her eyelids also blink one at a time, rather than at the same time. Because of her physical limitations, she can only speak in "Zombie" (moaning and groaning), but all of her friends have learned the language so that they can converse with her.Ghoulia Yelps's 'Basic' diary, August 20th Classic Monster Ghoulia Yelps is the child of two zombies, possibly inspired by the films of zombie master George A. Romero. George Romero's first film about zombies was Night of the Living Dead, a low-budget, black and white film released in 1968. The story is about several people who are stuck in a rural farmhouse as the reanimated dead attack them. The film was a huge hit because of its simple presentation and strong core concept, and it influenced many scary movies that came after it. The word "zombie" is never actually used in the 1968 film, nor is the reason for their reanimation ever revealed (though people on the television speculate about its cause). One of the actors portraying a zombie in Night of the Living Dead was inspired by the saunter of Boris Karloff films. The stylistic influence on Ghoulia is seen in that she shuffles instead of walks, and cannot speak except in "Zombie", which is moans and groans, though her classmates have taken rudimentary lessons in the language and can understand her. One possible reason behind her inability to speak regular languages is an apparent poor lung capacity, as she is shown being unable to adequately blow a whistle in webisode "Falling Spirits". Also contrary to the stereotype of zombies being lethargic, Ghoulia is shown to be capable of writing with great speed. In "Copy Canine", she fills out an entire test form in several seconds, thwarting Clawdeen from copying her. She can also run short distances, as shown in "Fear-A-Mid Power" and "Desperate Hours". Relationships Family Ghoulia lives with her parents, who are both zombies; it's not stated what their house looks like. Like Ghoulia, they're pretty slow, and they tend to be pretty hard-nosed, as per their refusal to allow Ghoulia to go to her favorite comic convention."Daydream of the Dead" The both of them work for the Department of Monster Vehicles.''Monster High'' tweet of May 16, 2012 In the ''Monster High'' book series, Ghoulia has an older sister called Moan'ica (Monica), who is in her senior year of high school. Friends Ghoulia is a girl who is friends with almost everyone, but there are two specific Monster High members she is especially close to. She is BFFs with Cleo de Nile, and they even plan their school schedules together.Ghoulia Yelps's 'Basic' diary, September 1st Although she has a tendency to let Cleo take advantage of her, on one occasion Ghoulia displays great joy at being able to get back at Cleo for stealing her science project by repeatedly dunking Cleo in Lagoona's "Rehydration Chamber" in "Mad Science Fair". Ghoulia and Frankie seem to connect on a sister-like level, such as when Frankie tried to be her 'wing- ghoul' in "Date of the Dead" while Heath was hitting on her, or when Ghoulia uses her smarts to help Frankie in "Bad Scare Day" and "Bad Zituation". Ghoulia is also good friends with Clawdeen and Clawd Wolf, who slightly look out for her. At least prior to Ghoulia acquiring a scooter, she regularly was given a ride home or to parties by the two.Ghoulia Yelps's 'Basic' diary, August 15th[[Dawn of the Dance diaries#Ghoulia Yelps|Ghoulia Yelps's Dawn of the Dance diary]]Physical Deaducation by MH Coaching Faculty Pet Ghoulia's pet is a baby blue owl named Sir Hoots A Lot, who is as eloquent and intelligent as his owner. He refuses to be Ghoulia's delivery owl (a possible reference to the owls in Harry Potter). Romance Ghoulia has a crush on a zombie boy named Slo Mo, who's on the chess team and dodgeskull team. She writes about him in her diaryGhoulia Yelps's 'Basic' diary, July 31st and the webisode "Cyrano de Ghoulia" is about how they meet. They can be seen dancing together at the Justin Biter concert in "New Ghoul @ School" and finally start dating in "Date of the Dead". Nonetheless, Ghoulia has a second suitor: another zombie boy, Don of the Dead. Don is a good friend of Slo Mo's, showed interest in Ghoulia and even fought with Slo Mo over her on one occasion. At the moment, Ghoulia and Don are just friends. Additionally, Ghoulia has a fangirl crush on her favorite comic book hero, Dead Fast.[[Ghoulia Yelps's Dead Fast fancomic|Ghoulia Yelps's Dead Fast fancomic]] Books Ghoulia does not appear in [[Monster High (book)|the first Monster High book]] but for the supplemental Chapter 13: Slow and Tell. Cleo mentioned that she wasn't at the R.I.P. (RAD Intel Party) so she instead receives notes of what the party discussed from Deuce's mother, Mrs. Gorgon. In the second book, she appears at one of Frankie's secret meetings, where she takes on the name "Julia Phelps". She seems to hold the same relationship with Cleo in the Monster High books as in the cartoon series, as Ghoulia gave up her seat for Cleo, and Cleo felt guilty for bad-mouthing zombies in order to win Bekka's trust. In Where There's a Wolf, There's a Way, Julia is shown to be capable of simple English. She compliments Cleo on her hair at the RAD meeting right after the Ghoul Next Door video is shown, oblivious to rising tension (this is mostly due to RAD-related reasons). She also makes an appearance at Clawdeen's Sassy Sixteen, dancing with Bekka's former friends. In the supplement Chapter 13: Occupy Mall Street, she forms a flash-mob along with Slo Mo, to prevent her parents from moving away due to possible intolerance from the Normie community. Timeline * December 22, 2008: Mattel requests the trademark for Ghoulia Yelps. * July 22, 2010: Ghoulia Yelps's first doll is on display at San Diego Comic-Con International. * May 05, 2010: The ''Monster High'' website goes live, featuring Ghoulia Yelps's profile. * May 05, 2010: Ghoulia Yelps's profile art is revealed. * May 05, 2010: Ghoulia Yelps makes her 2D cartoon debut in "Jaundice Brothers". * Early July, 2010: Ghoulia Yelps makes her diary debut in Cleo's 'Basic' diary. * Mid October, 2010: Ghoulia Yelps's debut doll is released as part of the 'Basic' series. * April 05, 2011: Ghoulia Yelps makes her ''Monster High'' book debut in The Ghoul Next Door. * Early June, 2011: Ghoulia Yelps's debut plushie is released as part of the Friends series. * February 12, 2012: Ghoulia Yelps makes her 3D cartoon debut in "Why Do Ghouls Fall in Love?". * September 05, 2012: Ghoulia Yelps makes her ''Ghoulfriends'' book debut in Ghoulfriends Forever. Notes * Ghoulia acts as score keeper during casketball games played at home. * Ghoulia dreams to one day acquire a visitors card and use a time machine to visit the Library at Alexandria.Ghoulia Yelps's SDCCI diary * She and Spectra are the only monsters with ages calculated in 'monster years'. * Ghoulia can't jump.Facebook, July 21, 2011 * Ghoulia is capable of letting out a scream like a banshee's that can shatter glass."Super Fan" * In the first Monster High book, Ghoulia refers herself as an only child; but at the end of the fourth book, Back and Deader Than Ever, it's revealed she has an older sister named Moan'ica. Gallery 221944 10150177359492481 225525412480 7253183 2010757 n.jpg|Ghoulia's 2011 San Diego Comic Con exclusive doll, animated version ghouliagloombeach.jpg|Ghoulia's Gloom Beach outfit. Profile art - DotD Ghoulia.jpg|Ghoulia's Dawn of the Dance artwork Ghoulia's UHHH-mazing Comic-Con adventures.jpg Ghoulbox3.jpg|"Zombie translator" in the new Ghoul Box app MH DT.png MH DT Frankie.png 299561_10150331586797481_225525412480_8517764_770196449_n.jpg 188839_10150107842872481_225525412480_6849319_781996_n.jpg G.jpg|Scooter Ghoulia artwork ComicBookGhoulia.png DTGhoulia.jpg UhhhmazingGhoulia.jpg GhouliaoftheDance.jpg TeamSpiritGhoulia.jpg YawningGhoulia.jpg|Ghoulia Dead Tired Artwork Profile art - Ghoulia Mo scooter.jpg|Ghoulia and Slo Mo GhouliaYelpsScooter.jpg|Ghoulia's got a need for speed ThumbsUpGhoulia.jpg|Ghoulia gives a thumbs up Howliday Ghoul Grams - Ghoulia Yelps.jpg Profile art - Ghoulia Yelps bag.jpg Profile art - Ghoulia Yelps other bag.jpg Profile art - GMHT!!! Ghoulia.jpg 2013 art - Ghoulia.PNG|Ghoulia Yelps 2013 artwork Teen Scream Photoshoot game - Ghoulia.PNG|Ghoulia Yelps from Teen Scream photoshoot game Teen Scream Photoshoot game - DotD Ghoulia.PNG|Ghoulia Yelps from Teen Scream photoshoot game (DotD version) GhouliaSkullShores.JPG SKRollerMaze_GhouliaY.PNG Profile art - Scaris Convertible.png|Ghoulia's Convertible art work. Catty Noir Unearths New Single.png|Ghoulia in the audiance. Profile art Mad Science - Cleo and Ghoulia.png Profile art - Ghouls Night Out Ghoulia.PNG References Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Zombies Category:Fear Squad members Category:Monster High book characters Category:Ghoulfriends book characters